Satu Hati
by Daffa-X
Summary: Davis menyadari bahwa dia menyukari Hikari, namun ia ragu apa yang akan dilakukannya sebelum Veemon menyarankannya untuk mengatakannya langsung, Davis akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Veemon, bagaimana Reaksi Hikari saat mengetahui hal ini?
1. Feeling

That Should Be Me

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Fic pertamaku di Fandom Digimon, Menceritakan tentang Davis dan Hikari, Semoga tidak mengecewakan para fans digimon di luar sana, terlebih fans dari pairing ini...

Sebelumnya, Author mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan di dalam fic ini, Mungkin ada yang OOC.

Timeline : Para anak-anak terpilih sekarang sudah menginjak SMA

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 1 : Feeling

Davis terdiam menatap keluar jendela saat ini, hal ini dilakukannya sejak ia bangun pagi beberapa jam yang lalu. sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namun entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Hikari..." Gunamnya kecil sembari tetap menatapi jendela yang masih tertutup itu, dia ternyata sedang memikirkan Hikari Kamiya, teman masa kecil yang juga merupakan anak-anak terpilih dan merupakan partner dari Gatomon

"Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini kepadanya..." Ujar Davis kepada dirinya sendiri, mereka memang sering pergi ke digital world bersama teman-temannya yang lain, dan belum pernah memiliki waktu khusus untuk berduaan

Davis kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga datang makhluk biru kecil yang merupakan partner dari Davis, ya..itu adalah Veemon. Davis mendesah melihat kedatangan Veemon, biasanya ia akan mengacaukan suasana yang tenang

"Sedang apa kau melamun sendirian...Davis?" tanyanya kepada sang partner, Davis tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan senyuman kecil yang semakin membuat Veemon heran.

"Apa? kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Veemon, "Ayo, tebak sendiri kenapa." Tantang Davis, Veemon berpikir sejenak sebelum dia menyeringai kepada Davis, "Aku tahu kau pasti untuk pertama kalinya lolos dari Ujian Fisika, kan?" Ujar Veemon yang langsung mendapat lemparan Bantal dari sang partner

Ya, Veemon tahu betul bahwa selama di SMA ini, Davis sangat membenci pelajaran Fisika, bahkan kebenciannya dan kejelekkan nilainya melebihi Matematika, pelajaran yang merupakan masalah baginya di SD dan SMP

"Huh, ini lebih baik daripada hanya Fisika yang merepotkan itu...dan nilaiku masih belum tuntas." Terang Davis, "Tapi biarlah, aku begini karena aku sedang memikirkan dia." lanjut Davis

Veemon terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu, "Hikari? atau Sora?" Tanya digimon biru itu, Davis tidak menjawab dia hanya diam dan malah balik bertanya, "Menurutmu...dia akan sadar tidak jika aku menyukainya?"

Veemon menggeleng, "Mana kutahu...orangnya saja aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya cuek, Davis menyerah, akhirnya dia memberitahu siapa orangnya kepada Veemon, "Baik, dia adalah Hikari." Veemon tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lalu...lebih baik kau jaga rahasia ini, jangan kau bilang kepada teman-teman digimonmu, terlebih gatomon...sampai dia sadar bahwa aku menyukainya, mengerti?" perintah Davis, "Mengapa kau harus menunggu agar dia sadar?" Tanya Veemon, "Agar aku tahu dia juga suka padaku atau tidak." Jawab Davis, "Kalau Dia_ nggak_ peka?" tanya Veemon lagi

"Veemon, aku yakin dia akan menyadarinya dari sikapku, cepat atau lambat." Jawab Davis, Veemon menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar itu, "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Davis penuh selidik

"Makan, silahkan lanjutkan acara melamunmu." jawab Veemon, "Kusarankan kau segera memberitahu dia...sebelum orang lain mendahuluimu, Davis." Pesan Veemon sebelum dia menutup pintu dan membuat Davis terbengong memikirkan ucapannya.

'Haruskah aku mengatakannya?' tanyanya dalam hati, dia ragu dan takut dirinya akan ditolak oleh gadis secantik Hikari, akan tetapi...ia juga tidak ingin langkahnya untuk mendapatkan Hikari pupus karena dia keduluan orang lain. selama ia belm mendengar jawaban langsung dari Hikari, dia masih boleh berharap kan? masih ada peluang untuknya.

Davis akhirnya menjalankan saran Veemon, dan ia pun akan mengatakannya kepada Hikari esok hari

-End Of Chapter-

_Well_, Itu adalah chapter 1 dari fic ini, mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dan alurnya terlalu pendek atau tidak jelas.

akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	2. Confession

That Should Be Me

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah bersedia memberikan reviewnya pada chapter sebelumnya, author harap, chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

A/N : Para digidestined sudah remaja, agak sedikit OOC

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 2: Confession

Davis sudah merencanakan semuanya, dia akan mengakui perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya kepada Kari, Davis belum mendengar bahwa dia sudah pacaran dan Davis masih memiliki harapan untuk mendapatkannya. jadi dia sudah memastikan akan mengatakannya hari ini juga.

pagi-pagi, Davis sudah rapi, untuk beberapa alasan, ini berbeda dari kebiasaan Davis selama ini saat liburan, dia biasanya bangun saja siang, apalagi untuk merapihkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Mau kemana dan mau apa kau?" tanya Veemon kepada partnernya itu.

"aku akan mengatakannya." Davis tersenyum

"Mengatakan apa?"

"itu, hal yang kita bicarakan kemarin"

Veemon hanya diam sembari memberikan jawaban simple, "Oooh..."

"Apa kau ingin menahanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! aku hanya heran karena kau berbeda dari sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang.

"Good luck, Davis." Veemon memberi semangat kepada Davis.

Davis menoleh kebelakang sejanak, "Thanks." jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali keluar dari rumah meninggalkan makhluk biru itu

Davis pergi menuju taman, dia sudah membuat perjanjian dengan dirinya, sang bidadari dalam hatinya, dan Davis hanya menunggu dengan perasaan yang gugup, dia sudah membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

tak lama kemudian, Kari menepati janjinya, dia datang ke taman itu, dia mencari-cari Davis dan akhirnya menemukannya duduk di salah satu kursi disana

"Hi, Kari." sapa Davis lebih dulu, ditambah sebuah senyuman

"Hi, Davis." Balasnya, dia juga tersenyum

Davis kemudian mengajak Kari duduk di kursi tersebut, sehingga Kari kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" buka Kari dengan sebuah pertanyaaan

"Kau tahu Kari...Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, kita pertama kali saling kenal dan menjadi teman sebagai sesama digidestined...aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku...menyukaimu."

Kari hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Davis, dia terkejut

"Bagaimana? Jika kau menerimaku...ambillah bunga dan boneka ini." ujar Davis sambil menyulurkan bunga dan boneka yang dia bawa sejak dirumah

"Davis...Aku..."

Davis terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Kari, dia siap menerima apa saja...semoga...

"Davis...ini sangat manis kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku, tapi...aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang teman..." Jawab Kari sambil mengembalikan barang yang akan diberikan Davis

"Jadi...?" Davis sepertinya sudah menerima sinyal bahwa ia akan menolaknya

"Davis...aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku...dan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Kari...aku yakin aku dapat menjadi yang terbaik untukmu...dan kau adalah yang terbaik untukku."

"Maaf Davis, aku harus pergi..."

Kari Akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Davis sendiri di sana, Mata Davis berkaca-kaca...dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akhirnya ditolak oleh gadis yang disukainya selama ini, Davis dengan lesu akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya.

-End Of Chapter-

A/N: Mulai dari chapter ini, Author menuliskan nama Hikari menjadi Kari.

Ini adalah Chapter 2, Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dan alurnya masih pendek

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	3. Heartbroken

That Should Be Me

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah bersedia memberikan reviewnya pada chapter sebelumnya, author harap, chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

A/N : Para digidestined sudah remaja, agak sedikit OOC

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 3 : Heartbroken

Setelah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kari, Davis kembali kerumahnya, namun sampai di rumah, Veemon dibuat terkejut karena kedatangan Davis tidak dengan senyum, riang, dan atau sebagainya...tapi dia malah datang dengan wajah sedih, murung, dan sepertinya dia sedang...kecewa.

Veemon menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia menduga bahwa Davis ditolak oleh Kari, itu adalah alasan pertama yang muncul dipikirannya terkait perubahan Davis saat sebelum dan sesudah pergi ini, namun untuk sekedar basa-basi, Veemon memutuskan untuk mengajak Davis berbicara

"Hei, bagaimana harimu?" Veemon menyapa Davis ketika dia masuk ke rumah itu, "Bagaimana ya..." dia menjawab dengan di selingi helaan nafas panjang sebelum kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tidak terlalu bagus."

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu tadi? apakah berjalan mulus?" Tanya Veemon, walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya, "Rencana apa?...oh iya, aku ingat terimakasih Veemon." Ujar Davis.

"Terimakasih?" Veemon heran mendengarnya

"Kau sudah membuatku berani menyatakannya, jadi aku setidaknya tahu bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku." Jawab Davis, "Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Veemon berusaha untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut sebaik mungkin, walau sebenarnya, dia sudah tahu dari awal kepulangan Davis setelah menjalankan rencana itu

"...Davis?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tahu, kenapa dia menolakmu?"

"_Well_, dia bilang dia hanya menyukaiku sebagai teman...tidak lebih." jawab Davis sedih.

"Begitu...kau tahu siapa yang mungkin menjadi pilihannya?" Veemon kali ini serius bertanya dan bukan basa-basi lagi

"Kemungkinan...Takeru, ya...pasti dia."

"Kau Yakin?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi Veemon, aku akan ke kamar."

Davis langsung pergi ke kamar dan entah apa yang dia lakukan disana.

-Veemon POV-

Aku menatap kepergian Davis dengan diam, jelas dari raut wajahnya aku dapat melihat bahwa dia kecewa, dan sakit hati...mungkin. Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Gatomon? kurasa tidak, kami tidak begitu mengerti soal seperti ini.

Aku hanya berharap, Kari sudah memikirkan dengan baik keputusannya untuk menolak Davis, dan aku tahu betul bahwa Davis menginginkan yang terbaik untuk dirinya, semoga siapa saja yang dia pilih untuk menggantikan Davis lebih baik dari dia.

Dan juga, Aku berharap walau apapun yang Davis rasakan saat ini, dia jangan sampai melakukan hal bodoh...semoga dia masih bisa bertindak rasional...

-End Of Veemon POV-

Veemon kemudian pergi kedapur untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan

Kamar.

Davis sedang termenung dimejanya, memikirkan hal yang terjadi seharian ini, dia berharap agar semuanya adalah mimpi buruk, namun...seburuk apapun kejadiannya tadi, itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus diterima

-Davis POV-

Aku menatap keluar jendela, melihat hujan turun rintik-rintik, bagaikan air mataku yang sudah tidak dapat kutahan lagi, aku sudah mengetahui kebenarnya sekarang, aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku, yang tidak membalas perasaanku terhadapnya

Aku masih menangisi diriku sendiri, yang gagal mendapatkan gadis pujaan hatinya, namun...aku bisa apa? aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk mencintaiku, kan? jika dia memang lebih memilih Takeru dibanding aku, kuharap dia bisa menjadi yang terbaik...bahkan lebih baik dariku, walau itu tidak mungkin, hehehe...bahkan aku masih bisa membuat lelucon konyol saat ini, ini semata-mata kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kesedihanku.

Kupuaskan diriku menangis di kamar ini, aku tidak dapat memperlihatkan air mata ini kepada siapapun, termaksud orang tuaku, teman-temanku, termaksud Veemon, biarlah kesedihan ini kutanggung sendiri, setidaknya...hingga kau sadar bahwa aku adalah yang terbaik untukmu.

-End Of Davis POV-

Davis kemudian mengambil pena dan secarik kertas, dia kemudian menuliskan sebuah surat yang diselingi dengan puisi kesedihan yang mewakili perasaannya, setelah itu, dia merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur, dan tertidur diatasnya.

-End Of Chapter-

Ini adalah Chapter 3, Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan.

Dalam chapter ini, Author menambahkan POV dari Veemon dan Davis, yang menunjukkan perasaan dan pikiran mereka masing-masing, semoga kalian menyukainya

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	4. Regret

That Should Be Me

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah bersedia memberikan reviewnya pada chapter sebelumnya, author harap, chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

A/N : Para digidestined sudah remaja, agak sedikit OOC

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 4 : Regret

Kari masih terus memikiran hal yang dilakukan Davis kepadanya di taman tadi, Jujur...Kari terkejut melihatnya, dia tidak habis pikir jika Davis memiliki perasaan yang begitu dalam kepadanya, bahkan, Kari sempat melihat sekilas ekspresi kekecewaan Davis saat dia akan pergi meninggalkan taman waktu itu, dia juga melihat mata Davis yang berkaca-kaca saat itu

Sekarang, dia sedang pergi bersama kedua temannya, Sora dan Mimi, mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di mall dan melihat-lihat jika ada sesuatu yang bagus untuk dibeli, setelah selesai dan akan pulang, Sora, yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan Kari memutuskan untuk menanyainya langsung.

"Um...kari?"

Kari tidak menjawab, dia masih hanyut dalam pikirannya

"Hei, Kari...? kau ada masalah?" Sora mencoba memanggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras

"Ah, ti...tidak apa-apa kok Sora..." Jawab Kari agak gugup

"Ya, Kau ada, jujur saja, kau agak aneh hari ini." Mimi tiba-tiba ikut berbicara

"Apa!? memang ada yang salah denganku?" Kari masih berusaha untuk menghilangkan gugupnya dan berusaha untuk berbicara senormal mungkin, seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Kau hari ini kebanyakan melamun, apa kau ada masalah dengan Taichi?" Tanya Sora kepada partner dari Gatomon itu, Kari hanya menggeleng tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, dia tetap diam

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan kepada kami." Mimi berkata kepada Kari, setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Kari akhirnya berbicara kepada mereka

"Aku merasa menyesal."

"Kenapa?" Mimi heran mendengar pernyataan Kari, seingatnya, Kari tidak akan melakukan suatu hal yang akan hanya membuatnya menyesal di kemudian hari, namun...sekarang dia menyesali satu hal, dan baik Mimi ataupun Sora, tidak dapat menduga apa yang membuat Kari Sebegitu menyesalnya hingga diam terus seharian ini.

"Ini Soal Davis..." Dia menjawab pertanyaan Mimi, Sora akhirnya angkat bicara, "Davis...? kau kenapa menyesal karena dirinya?"

Kari tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam sebelum dia melihat jam dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, "Sepertinya sekarang sudah sore, aku pulang dulu, sampai nanti." Ujarnya kemudian berlari.

Mimi hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian dia berbicara kepada Sora, "Ada apa dengan Davis?" Sora tidak banyak bicara dan hanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu.

Ketika Kari sampai dirumahnya, dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa dirumahnya, dia hanya menemukan sebuah memo dari Taichi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya pergi bersama Ken, Takeru, dan Davis.

_'Aku Tidak akan pulang sampai makan malam, aku sedang pergi bermain bersama Ken, Takeru, dan Davis.'_ tulis memo itu

Kari menyeritkan kening setelah membaca memo itu, dia pergi bersama Davis? apa itu artinya Davis baik-baik saja dan tidak terlalu terpukul dengan penolakkannya, tapi...ternyata malah dia yang terpukul dengan keputusannya sendiri, ya...dia sangat menyesal

"Selamat datang, Kari." Gatomon Menyambut Kari dari belakang, Kari hanya tersenyum kecil Kemudian dia duduk diruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi.

-Gatomon POV-

Sepertinya Kari ada masalah setelah pergi ke taman tadi pagi, aku dapat melihat dari sikapnya sekarang, biasanya ketika kusambut, dia akan langung memelukku dan mengajakku berbicara tentang kegiatannya hari itu, namun kali ini tidak, yang diberikannya hanyalah sebuah senyuman kecil, dan ini tidak seperti dia yang kutahu selama ini.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah Kari? ada apa?" Aku mencoba menanyakannya pada Kari, aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini, dia terlihat murung dan sepertinya sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi

Kari menatapku sejenak sebelum dia mengelus kepalaku dan menjawab pertanyaanku, "Tidak ada apa-apa Gatomon, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, yang aku tahu, itu pasti sebuah kebohongan agar aku tidak khawatir.

"Aku tahu kau ada masalah Kari, kau tidak bisa menipuku." Jawabku kepada Kari, dia diam kemudian dia bangkin dari duduknya, "Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar." "Lebih baik, kau temui dia dan kau selesaikan dengannya, apalagi jika kau menolak seseorang yang sesungguhnya kau cintai, sebelum ini membunuhmu secara tidak langsung, Kari." Ujarku

Kari diam sejenak kemudian dia berjalan keluar, "Aku ingin mencari udara segar dulu Gatomon, sampai nanti." Ujarnya kemudian menutup pintu menuju keluar.

-End Of Gatomon POV-

Kari keluar dari rumahnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan pikirannya

-Kari POV-

Aku berjalan menuju taman, disana, aku hanya memandangi keindahan tempat itu, namun, ditempat itu juga aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, aku telah membuat keputusan terburuk, yang akan kusesali selamanya...

Ya, ditempat ini aku telah menolak cinta Davis, padahal...sejujurnya aku juga mencintainya, tapi entah mengapa, aku...malah memilih untuk menolaknya waktu itu, kesedihannya menyapaku juga, apakah aku masih bisa mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku sebenarnya juga mencintainya? dan aku juga menyesai telah membuat keputusan yang salah waktu itu? apakah dia masih mau menerimaku?

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kalau saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku akan memilihnya, ya...aku tidak akan lagi melakukan hal bodoh itu, aku akan menerimamu, Davis...akan tetapi semua sudah berlalu, berlalu dengan penyesalanku...

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Cafe, mungkin disana aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

-End Of Kari POV-

Kari kemudian meninggalkan taman, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe malam itu

-End Of Chapter-

Ini adalah Chapter 4, Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan.

Dalam chapter ini, Author menambahkan POV dari Gatomon dan Kari, yang menunjukkan perasaan dan pikiran mereka masing-masing, semoga kalian menyukainya

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	5. Comeback

That Should Be Me

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah bersedia memberikan reviewnya pada chapter sebelumnya, author harap, chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

A/N : Para digidestined sudah remaja, agak sedikit OOC

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 5 : Comeback

Rumah Davis

Davis pulang setelah pergi bersama Taichi, Ken, dan Takeru. Dia pulang dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, namun, masih terlihat sedikit kesedihan dari tatapan matanya.

"Selamat datang, sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik ya?" Sapa Veemon kepada Davis yang baru sampai kerumah itu, Davis tersenyum sebentar kemudian menjawab singkat, "Yah...lumayan."

Setelah berganti pakaian, Davis langsung akan keluar lagi, "Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Veemon, "Aku akan ke cafe sebentar." Jawab Davis, kemudian dia berjalan keluar rumah, "Pulangnya jangan terlalu malam." Ujar Veemon yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh partnernya itu

-Davis POV-

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe, untung letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku, jadi aku tidak perlu jalan terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

tak lama kemudian, aku sampai ke tempat tujuanku, aku berharap menjadi lebih tenang disini dan melupakan semua kesedihanku, pergi bersama teman-teman memang mengasyikkan, namun itu belum bisa menghapus semua kesedihanku

Aku masuk, dan langsung duduk di meja yang untuk dua orang, walaupun begitu, aku hanya sendiri, aku hendak menuliskan sebuah puisi sedih yang sering aku buat akhir-akhir ini, setelah _homeband_ disana hendak menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang diumumkan sang vokalis.

"Para pengunjung sekalian, izinkan kami untuk menghibur kalian dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul, That Should be me, silahkan dinikmati." ujar vokalis itu.

Aku mendengar iringan musik mulai dimainkan sebelum aku mendengar sang vokalis akhirnya menyanyikan lirik demi lirik lagu itu

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_  
_ Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy_  
_ Do you do what you did when you did with me, _  
_ Does he love you the way I can?_  
_ Did you forget all the plans that you made with me_  
_ Cause baby I didn't_

Mendengar lirik lagu itu aku menjadi terinspirasi membuat sebuah puisi yang bertemakan kesedihan yang menjadi favoritku akhir-akhir ini, namun sebelum itu, aku membuat sebuah surat yang entah, akan kuberikan kepada siapa nanti.

'_Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, dengan segala kekuaranganmu'_

Kubaca surat singkat yang kubuat sendiri entah untuk siapa itu, aku tersenyum sendiri dan memasukkan surat itu ke amplop dan kututup rapat, akhirnya aku melanjutkan pembuatan lagu itu, hingga aku mendengar lirik selanjutnya yang dinyanyikan oleh vokalis itu

_That should be me holding your hand_  
_ That should be me making you laugh_  
_ That should be me this is so sad_  
_ That should be me that should be me_  
_ That should be me feeling your kiss_  
_ That should be me buying you gifts_  
_ This is so wrong_  
_ I can't go on_  
_ 'Til you believe that_  
_ That should be me_  
_ That should be me_

Aku akhirnya selesai membuat puisi itu, aku kemudian mencoba membaca puisiku sendiri dalam hati

_'Harusnya aku yang memegang tanganmu..._

_Harusnya aku yang membuatmu tertawa..._

_Harusnya aku...ini sungguh menyedihkan_

_Harusnya aku...seharusnya aku..._

_Seharusnya aku yang merasakan kecupanmu_

_Seharusnya aku yang memberikan hadiah kepadamu_

_ini sungguh salah..._

_aku tidak bisa berpaling_

_hingga kau percaya bahwa...  
_

_harusnya aku..._

_harusnya aku...'_

Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil buatanku, ini membuatku merasa lebih baik, akan tetapi, aku seperti melihat seseorang dipintu masuk, mungkinkah itu...

-End Of Davis POV-

Kari sampai ke cafe itu, secara tak sengaja, ia melihat Davis disana, ini membuat Kari terkejut

-Kari POV-

Aku memasukki cafe ini, dan aku mendengar bahwa mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu that should be me, namun...aku seperti melihat seseorang yang kucari, ya...itu Davis, itu benar-benar dia...

Apa yang dia lakukan disini, kupikir dia sedang pergi bersama kak Taichi dan teman-teman, tapi kebetulan, aku juga sedang mencarinya...dan berharap menemukannya

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes_  
_ It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_  
_ Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_  
_ What you doin' to me_  
_ You're taking him where we used to go_  
_ Now if you're tryin' to break my heart_  
_ It's working cause you know that_

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk menemuinya, ya...aku ingin dia mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, aku kemudian mencoba untuk mendekatinya, dan benar saja, dia terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

-End Of Kari POV-

Davis terkejut dengan kehadiran Kari, dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan menemui gadis itu di cafe malam hari.

"Ternyata kau disini Davis, aku mencarimu..." Ujar Kari

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Davis

"Untuk mengungkapkan yang sesungguhnya, aku sadar bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik untukku..."

Davis terkejut mendengar ucapan Kari, dia kemudian tersenyum dan memberikan secarik surat kepada Kari, sebelum dia akhirnya memeluk Kari dan hanyut dalam lagu tersebut

_I need to know should I fight for love_  
_ Or disarm_  
_ It's getting harder to shield_  
_It's breaking my heart_

Kari dan Davis menikmati setiap momen malam itu, mendengarkan lagu itu hingga selesai sembari berduaan di cafe itu, Kari bersyukur dia masih sempat menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Davis malam itu

-End Of Chapter-

Ini adalah Chapter 5, Berhubung chapter ini merupakan chapter terakhir dalam fic ini, maka chapter ini isinya sedikit lebih panjang, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dari awal hingga chapter ini, terlebih bagi yang bersedia memberikan reviewnya

Dalam chapter terakhir ini, Author sengaja membuat POV dari Davis dan Kari, juga dalam chapter ini, Author menggunakan lagu '_That Should be me'_ dari Justin Bieber agar lebih membawa suasana, semoga kalian menyukainya

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter terakhir ini ?


End file.
